A Very Troop Thanksgiving
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Cadence, has never celebrated Thanksgiving, and the Lakewood Troop is going to change that.


I'm so upset I lost like 80% of terrible things D: I had just started the epilogue too... So if I don't finish by the end of winter break so January 22nd, I'm giving up and I'll post what I've written and just summarize how it was gonna end. I didn't lose the beginning of my Terrible Things spinoff Catstrophe... so that should still be getting worked on, I have a fun idea it for it xD it involves BTR and lotsa Kirby/Cadence :P I find those two fun to vid and I'm having fun writing them... Well welcome to my first published Troop fic, sorry Terrible Things is my first Troop fic xD. This is called A Very Troop Thanksgiving. Some of this will only make real sense after reading Catstrophe which yeah xD It has to do with Cadence's family life and some stuff that happens with Kirby. Implied Jayley and hinted Kirby/Cadence if you squint. Err lastly I'm sorry its a few days late, I had to help clean the house and I kept getting distracted by Community and then once I finished Community it was 18 to Life.

Anyways read on and live strong :)

* * *

><p><em>"You know that just before that first Thanksgiving dinner, there was one wise, old Native American woman saying, 'Don't feed them. If you feed them, they'll never leave.'" - Dylan Brody<em>

* * *

><p>Friday November 18th<p>

"What do you mean you've never celebrated Thanksgiving?" Jake asked. They were sitting at Hannigans. Jake was sitting next to Hayley who was across from Kirby, whom was next to Cadence.

"You know my childhood, it was never my moms thing, and then she sent Gino and I away, when she started dating Daddy Warbucks." She snorted, picking at her fries.

"We need to fix this." Jake said taping his fingers.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"I still feel bad, but according to my dad I'm not allowed to bring random friends who happen to be living in our guest room to Thanksgiving at grandmas." Kirby said before taking a sip of his milkshake.

"Its fine Kirby, you're leaving me with food, I hope."

"In the month you've lived with us, when have I not had food?"

"Point."

"I have an idea guys." Hayley spoke up suddenly.

"Well what is it?" Jake asked.

"What if we had like a Troop thanksgiving."

"I'm not following."

"We could have like burgers instead of turkey, and maybe like picnic food?"

"We could make this work." Kirby said.

"We could get Mr. Stockley involved, and be like just the five us. Our own little weirdo family." Jake said.

"So Cadence, what do you think?" Hayley asked.

"You guys don't have to."

"Well we want to," Kirby spoke.

"Then it sounds like a plan."

"So Tuesday after school? Since we don't have school wednesday."

"It'll have to be Tuesday," Kirby said, "My dad wants to leave Wednesday morning, since we are driving to Tulsa."

"What no flying in a private jet?" Cadence teased.

"No we're driving, it'll help us bond as a family." The group stared at him.

"His words not mine, though its weird Liz gets to miss out since she'll be flying in from Madison, and she won't come home at all just fly back from grandma's saturday night."

"Oh your dad." Cadence teased.

"I swear this has nothing to do with bonding."

"What do you think this has to do with?" Jake asked.

"Please don't get him started." Cadence sighed.

"Well forget I asked."

"So shouldn't we get going back to school?" Hayley asked staring at her watch.

"Do we have to?" Jake moaned.

"Yes, I think we do." Cadence sighed, standing up.

"I'm with the girls on this one sorry Jake." Kirby said standing up.

"I guess," Jake sighed standing up, patiently waiting for Hayley well watching the door that Kirby and Cadence had exited a few moments ago.

"So will you see Kendall at Thanksgiving?" Cadence had asked.

"No he's staying at home."

"Well thats good."

"It would have been a dramatic holiday if he was."

"I'm still sorry for that."

"Its not your fault."

"But Kendall hates you now."

"He'll get over it," Kirby said wrapping an arm around Cadence's shoulder.

"Are we interrupting something?" Jake teased once he and Hayley left Hannigans.

"Not at all." Cadence said shaking Kirby's arm off.

The group of four walked back to school, Jake and Hayley were leading the group, Jake and Hayley constant flirting. Kirby and Cadence making random jokes.

"So whose going to ask Stockley about Mime Club thanksgiving?" Jake asked when they stepped into the school.

"I vote Hayley, since it was her idea." Kirby said.

"I second that vote."

"Sorry Hayley looks like you need to ask Stockley about thanksgiving." Jake said, before breaking off from the group and heading for his locker.

"Fine," she sighed following Jake's lead and heading towards her own locker.

Awhile later in Troop HQ:

"So he agreed, we can all come have our little Troop thanksgiving, Tuesday after school." Hayley said as the group gathered in headquarters.

"Sweet."

"Okay so everyone needs to bring something, and that includes lemon squares. Lemon squares are how we got to get him to agree to this in the first place."

"So whats the plan, oh Ms. Organizer." Cadence teased spinning around on the office chair she had sat on.

"We'll eat out in the courtyard, someone needs to bring a little travel grill and burger meat so we can grill burgers. We'll need Lemon Squares, and then some other picnicy food."

"I'll get the grill and meat," Voluntered Kirby.

"If Kirby helps, I'll make lemon squares." Cadence stated.

"Why do I have to help?"

"Do you want me to burn down the house?"

"No."

"Well thats why you have to help."

"I can bring chips and dip stuff," Jake said.

"And that leaves me with anything else, and paper plates and such?"

"Looks like it Rerun," Cadence teased.

"So everyone knows their duties?"

"Yes mam." Kirby saluted jumping out of his seat.

"Nice one Kirby," Cadence said extending her hand for a high five.

Tuesday the 22nd:

"I'm proud to announce I didn't burn Kirby's house down." Cadence said putting the lemon squares on the table, once she and Kirby arrived in the courtyard where they're party was going to be held.

"I tried one, and they aren't deadly either." Kirby muttered setting the meat on the table, and the grill a few feet from the table.

"You tried one of my lemon squares?" Mr. Stockley said shocked as he joined the 4 teens.

"I had to make sure they wouldn't kill you."

"Well for lemon squares death is a risk I'd take."

"So whose grilling?" Jake asked ripping open a bag of chips.

"I would but, according to my dad I'm supposed to bring the grill home in one piece." Kirby said.

"I will." Jake said jumping out of his seat.

"How many burgers should he make?"

"I ate before we left Kirby's house, so I don't need to eat 20, only like 3?" Cadence said.

"I want 2." Kirby shouted.

"I'll have one Jake," Hayley said picking at the bag of chips Jake abandoned to grill.

"I just came for the lemon squares."

"I want two so 8?"

"Aw you got the math right. I'm so proud," Hayley teased. Shortly the burgers we're grilling and the five we're discussing the Troop, and any other subjects that came up.

"Kirby you're gonna miss meeting Felix. He's stopping by over thanksgiving break." Jake said once he had flipped the burgers

"Aww man, I wanted to meet him for once."

"Next time maybe?"

"Hopefully. Not that I look forward to grandma's this year."

"Aww why is that?" Hayley asked handing the almost empty bag of chips back to Jake, he tossed it at her when he went to flip the burgers.

"Eeh alot of reasons actually," He sighed sneaking a chip out of the bag he and Cadence had been sharing. The group of four turned to Mr. Stockley who was sneaking his fourth lemon square.

"I feel no guilt," he muttered.

"I'm gonna check the burgers," Jake said standing up again.

"Foods done guys. Come and get it." The teens stood up to get their burgers and were once again sitting at the table.

"Shouldn't we say what we're thankful for our something?" Cadence asked.

"I supposed she's right." Mr. Stockley said putting the tray of lemon squares again on the table.

"Why don't we save Cadence for last," Hayley suggested, "So I guess Mr. Stockley will start, then myself, then Jake, Kirby, and lastly Cadence."

"Alrighty then kids. I'm thankful for these lovely and yummy lemon squares, and the awesome Troop lakewood has been blessed with, this past year."

"I'm thankful for my wonderful Troop friends, because I know they've always got my back."

"I'm also thankful for my Troop friends, but mostly Hayley, for always managing to keep me down to earth." Jake stated flashing a flirty smile at Hayley.

"I'm thankful that you guys we're so open and accepting when I moved here, and for making me feel like one of the team right away."

"Okay well I've never done this whole give thanks. Well I guess I'm really thankful for these amazing people at this table, and how far they've helped me grow and change as a person. I'm thankful for how they accepted me, blood thrasher and all. I'm thankful for all you've done for me these past months. Mostly I'm extremely thankful for Kirby, he's just given up so much for me this past month, and I feel like I could never repay him." Cadence paused, and took a deep breath.

"I'm just so thankful for everything. Now let's eat!" Kirby snuck his hand under the table once she had said that, and took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze before releasing it and digging into his burger.

* * *

><p>Hopefully I didn't confuse you to much. And hopefully I didn't make Mr. Stockley to annoying with the lemon squares, I found him annoying, but Stockley's a character I can't do justice for... Also I can't write Felix... Which is why I try to not write them... In my almost finished product of Terrible Things they only had like 10 lines combined...<p>

Also I hated the grilling scene I didn't know where I was going with it...

Muse Songs:

Breathe - He Is We

Pocketful of Hawthrones - from Community (Don't ask xD I kept falling asleep during this episode so I may or may not have heard this song like 50 times)

18 to Life Theme Song

Hurt (Cover) - Cady Groves

Storm Warning (Cover) - Cady Groves

Someone Like You (Cover) - Cady Groves

4 years - Cady Groves

Monster - Skillet

And finally feel free to follow me on twitter I'm WrongSideOfLife (for fanfic/vid updates) or LoneAcresGirl for general life updates (mostly about my crud family, and my cows) and go check out my youtube videos MusicalWheaten and finally my dA Wheaton07 (there are some troop fanbanners on there. I'm gonna make Kirby/Cadence one soon)


End file.
